Tunnel of Love
by gneebee
Summary: It had been her who caused this hunger in him. Who could have guessed that the big, rough and ornery Merle Dixon would be brought to his knees by a tiny blond woman? Now he was on a search to find her, and when he did he'd make her his own one way or another. Merle Dixon Beth Greene Romance


**A/N Hello to my Merle and Beth peeps! I had a story request from my FF friend Athlete Girl. I'm going to tell you the prompt in the closing A/N, so as not to spoil the story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning : This is a Merle and Beth story**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **1904**

He'd gone without in his life, he'd felt the pain of hunger many times. That was what his childhood had been all about, taking a regular beating for one reason or another, or no reason at all, and going without even the basics of life. Like food. That's how it was until he got just big enough to figure out how to get the things he needed on his own. He recalled being all of five or six years old when he'd first stolen an apple from a fruit vendor's cart.

But this hunger was far different than the hunger he'd known as a child. This empty feeling seemed to run deeper. This hunger gnawed at his gut and caused his heart to feel heavy and his head to ache. It seemed he was shrouded in it and he could find no relief. Food wouldn't satisfy the hunger, whiskey wouldn't drown it, even loose women had lost all appeal for him.

If you would have told the man he'd endure suffering of this magnitude because of desire for a woman he'd have called you a damn fool, maybe even slugged you for being such a fool as to accuse him of this manner of weakness.

But it was true, it had been her who caused the hunger. Who could have guessed that the big, rough and ornery Merle Dixon would be brought to his knees by a tiny blond woman?

But here it was two months after he'd spent no more than three hours with her and he was on a search, a search to find her, and that's what he intended to do, find her. When he did he'd make her his own one way or another, if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

He and his little brother had come to St. Louis to fatten their wallets. They had their minds set to start their own construction business back home in Georgia. To do that they needed a stake, and with construction going at a maniacal pace in St. Louis a fella could make all the dough he needed.

The World's Fair had already been late opening. It had been due to open in 1903 but construction was a year behind schedule and they were desperate for skilled construction workers. So him and little brother had hopped a train out of Atlanta and headed that way, to seize opportunity and make their stake.

As soon as the job wrapped Daryl had gotten himself right back on that train and headed home to Georgia, but Merle had wanted to stay a couple of weeks longer. He wanted to see if this fair was as fantastic a draw as was anticipated. It surely was. Folks flocked to St. Louis from all over the world to take in the exhibition held on 1200 acres, and included 1500 buildings and the representation of some 50 countries.

He'd been just strolling and taking in the sites, that's when he'd seen her standing alone, not far from a stand where they were selling that brand new confection, cotton candy. She was pretty as a picture but a little too sweet and innocent looking for his taste. She was quite petite with blond hair that was pulled up in a modest bun, ivory skin and a simple white dress. She wasn't wearing a bit of makeup, no rouge on her cheeks or lips, no powder on her face, and no coal on her eyes. Not a high style girl for certain, quite the contrary she looked old-fashioned. But holy mackerel whether or not she was his type didn't really matter, the woman was a true beauty.

There she stood looking frightened and alone, and as if she may begin to cry at any moment. Too him she looked every bit as sweet and delicious as that cotton candy.

He'd been so full of himself, thinking he'd just have a little fun with the young woman, play with her a little bit. How could he have possibly known that sweet little old-fashioned gal would knock him to his knees?

She didn't have the look of a girl who knew anything about men, she certainly didn't have the look of a woman who might welcome the attentions of a stranger. So as he approached her he put on the charm, trying to sound concerned and non-threatening. "Ya okay there Miss? Ya look a might distraught."

She looked up at him with tears glistening in those big beautiful blue eyes, and her voice quivered as she told him, "I can't find my brother and sister, they were supposed to stay with me." Although she was young she seemed a little too old to require tending. On the other hand she did have the look and the sound of a country girl, she probably didn't get to the city much.

"Well now just maybe I can help ya little lady. I'm sure we can locate 'em an I'm happy ta help ya with that, don't ya fret now."

"Thank you sir." Her voice was still shaking in fact it seemed her whole body was shaking. He was fighting the urge to take her in his arms and see if he couldn't maybe provide her a little comfort. He would have done just that, but he feared a sweet thing like her would admonish him for his advances.

"Now ya ain't gotta be all formal with me little lady, I'm just a country boy myself. Name's Merle, Merle Dixon, and just what might your name be Miss?"

"Thank you Mister Merle, my name is Elizabeth Greene, I'm called Beth."

"Very nice ta meet ya Miz Beth. Now looka here, have ya tried this new confection, this cotton candy?" Maybe he could ply her with goodies, sweets for the sweet and all.

"No but I can't buy anything right now. Daddy put my brother in charge of my money."

"Well now don't ya worry yourself about that, I'd be more'n happy ta treat ya ta some." He didn't even mind paying the hefty price of twenty five cents for the small box of confectionary. It was worth it if it made her warm up to him.

And the smile on her face when she took that first taste of it made him glad he'd bought it for her. "Oh this is just so strange and delicious, it's like spun sugar. Thank you so much for your kindness Mister Merle. But I feel so guilty the price was quite extravagant."

"Nah ya had ta try it an I was pleased ta buy it for ya. Would ya like ta stroll around, maybe we'll come across that brother an sister a yours?" He wouldn't mind at all if they didn't find them for the rest day, he had a goal to steal a kiss from those sweet innocent lips.

They did stroll and the more they walked and talked, the more enamored he became of the sweet young woman. They had a hot dog that came in that new kind of bread called a bun, and he bought her a vanilla ice cream that came in a kind of cone that appeared to have been cooked in a waffle iron. There was high excitement from all the fair goers about the many new foods, from all around the world, that were being introduced at the exposition.

Watching her enjoy those small treats was a big treat for him. He especially liked the way she blushed and thanked him for his kindnesses. He'd buy her the damn moon if he could.

They rode on a merry-go-round and walked through part of the agricultural exhibit. That's when he learned she lived on a farm and had a particular fondness for horses. He also discovered she was 19. It was odd that a woman of her age wasn't married, or at the very least betrothed. Those must be some real dumb farm boys around her neck o the woods.

With all he learned about her the only thing he could find they had in common was they both lived in Georgia. Her family, Daddy, Mama, older brother and sister and this sweet little gal, had come to St. Louis on the train from Atlanta too, to visit The Louisiana Purchase Exposition, informally known as the 1904 World's Fair.

She told him her parents had taken the early day to visit a maiden aunt living there in the St. Louis area. The brother, a young man named Shawn was in charge of escorting his two sisters to the exposition. He was given all the money and orders not let them leave his sight. However as will happen with young men, it seems the brother had gotten distracted by a young woman and gone to speak with her. As soon as he was out of sight the sister had scurried off saying she needed to "powder her nose." Neither had returned in over 30 minutes and sweet Miss Beth had found herself all alone.

That's when Merle Dixon had swooped in like a knight in shining armor to save the day. Or keep her company and steal a kiss before her family found her.

When they walked out of the Agriculture Exhibit Hall he saw it and he couldn't help but smile. What he saw was his chance to finally get that kiss.

Yes indeed, because what he saw was The Tunnel of Love, and he was practically gnawing at the bit.

So he smiled that big warm non-threatening smile and he asked her, "Would ya like ta take another ride on one a the amusements Miz Beth?"

Damn if she didn't blush, "Are you sure Mister Merle, you've spent so much money already, I feel just terrible letting you spend so much."

"Now I told ya already Miz Beth it's most surely my pleasure. I appreciate your company, I was mighty lonely walking around by myself. You're making this an enjoyable day." And he saw those pretty cheeks redden again. This sweet little woman didn't need rouge.

She smiled shyly and fluttered her lashes and said, "Alright I think it will be fun." It wasn't until they were about to board the ride that she noticed the name and balked a little about embarking. He thought fast, "Oh it's just a name little lady, don't ya worry now they're just calling it that cuz it can get a little dark in there."

She chewed on that pretty lower lip just a little as she thought, then nodded, "Okay if you think it's alright." He surely did think it was alright, more than alright, this was the answer to a prayer.

They got in the wooden car and he feigned a stretch, moving an arm onto the back of the seat, carefully poised above her shoulder. When the ride began and the car lurched forward just a bit he quickly moved that arm down and cupped that sweet little left shoulder is his hand. Sounding as concerned as he possibly could, "Ya alright there Miz Beth? I never would want ya getting hurt."

"Oh yes I'm fine, thank you Mister Merle." And the track dipped down and they were plunged into the darkness of the tunnel. This was it and he was not missing his chance. He pulled her closer to him, bent down and tasted of those pure tender lips, and to his sweet surprise the innocent farm gal she allowed his attentions, for a minute. Until he did that little move, where he gently let the back of his fingers glide down the front of her dress and right over her breast.

That's when that sweet delicate young woman slapped him so hard across the face, while declaring, "Mister Merle!" he could swear he saw stars. It was perfect, everything he could have hoped for, to be stealing a kiss, and maybe just a little bit of a feel, and to be slapped silly by that beautiful woman, the object of his desire.

He couldn't wipe the grin from his face, or the bright red mark from his cheek as the car exited the tunnel. She had those pretty little hands folded in her lap, she was looking down and her face was as red as the roses in her Mama's garden. He took her hand and turned it palm up seeing how red it was he brought it to his lips and gave it a tender kiss. "I'm truly sorry Miz Beth, I guess I was just so overcome by your beauty I lost my mind." Still that grin just wouldn't leave his face.

The car had just pulled to a stop when he heard, "Bethie! Bethie!" Well shit they'd found her. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part but she didn't seem any happier about that than he was.

He held a hand out to help her from her seat, walked her through the small exit gate, still with his big happy smile and his cheek bright red and stinging, and her Daddy swooped down and grab his pretty daughter right away from Merle Dixon.

"Where in the world have you been Bethie, what's the meaning of this young man?" He seemed to be scolding them both but before Merle could respond to her Daddy's questioning that shy girl spoke right up, "Please Daddy don't be harsh with Mister Merle, he rescued me! I was lost I couldn't find Shawn and Maggie. He fed me lunch and helped me to look for them."

Merle was fighting an even bigger smile now, the little lady was making every effort, not just on her behalf but on his. But her Daddy took her by the upper arm, snarled, "Thank you young man," and just that fast he spirited her away.

Merle he tried to tell himself it didn't matter, he'd had his fun. He'd gotten that sweet kiss, he sneaked a little bit of a feel, it had been a real nice afternoon. Now to move on.

That's what he thought, but he found he couldn't get her out his mind. And now it's two months later and she's as fresh in his mind and his heart as she was the moment her Daddy took her away from him.

He knew her family name was Greene, he knew she lived on a farm and he set out to find that woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She felt like she was trapped in a vast emptiness. She had people. There were her parents, her friends from church, her Sunday school students, but she'd never felt this alone. It was him, she missed him so badly.

Certainly in her life she'd had suitors, she'd refused them all. She'd turned them away. They held no interest for her. She'd begun to feel that her lack of desire for men in general indicated something was terribly wrong with her. She knew Daddy and Mama were becoming concerned themselves. Why Jimmy had gone so far as to approach her Daddy and ask for her hand. She'd declined.

Then Mister Merle Dixon had appeared like a beacon in the night. One look at him and the young woman understood all she hadn't known about attraction and desire. She couldn't get the memory of his touch to leave her mind, just the thought of it filled her with such yearning as to make her blush.

She tried to go about the tasks Mama gave her just like she was supposed to, with a loving heart. She cross stitched the little floral design on those pillowcases for the Pastor's daughter's wedding gift. She tatted that trim for Mama's good guest towels. She baked cookies and pies for church picnics and bake sales. She helped Mama with all the housework.

Her hands were busy but her thoughts were all of him. His touch, his lips on hers, these thoughts would not be held at bay. She'd slip to her room and sneak the book from under her mattress, and she'd read the love poems and sonnets of Elizabeth Barrett Browning. She'd wish she could feel Merle Dixon's touch even just once more. She'd whisper the words of her favorite sonnet as she fell to sleep at night, thinking of his hungry lips on hers and his hand gently gliding along her breast, "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach." And she would sigh heavily, and oh so sadly because it was plain to see. She would never again see the object of her deep desire. Daddy had taken her away from him.

Her sadness reigned supreme.

Mama and Daddy knew something was wrong with their girl, but what this affliction was they did not know. Whatever the malady may be it appeared there was no remedy for it.

Then one Sunday afternoon just as they had finished their dinner, they heard the noise of it as it approached. They hurried to the door and streamed out to the front porch. Just as Merle Dixon came down that dirt driveway in a fancy, 1902 Winton Touring Motor Carriage.

The young woman's heart was nearly beating out of her chest now, he'd found her.

He supposed he ought to worry about her Daddy, and he supposed he ought to give a proper greeting to her Mama, but he did neither. He was single minded as he ran up to the young woman and took her hand, "Will ya go with me now."

And one word was all she spoke, "Yes."

Daddy went to yelling at the man, "Unhand my daughter!" To his shock and horror his daughter said, "I'm going with Merle. No one can keep me from him."

He lifted her up into the motorized carriage and they were off down the road.

Daddy was fit to be tied and Mama took his hand and acknowledged the truth she now knew, "That's what's been the cause of our daughter's infirmity."

He took her to a nearby lake and spread out the lap blanket. He helped her to a seating position and then sat next to her. He took the flask from his inside coat pocket. "Will ya have a little nip from the bottle?"

"What is it Mister Merle? I'm forbidden to taste alcohol."

"I didn't forbid ya Sweetheart an from now on I aim ta be the man in your life. So take ya just a tiny little nip at first, it has a strong flavor." She saw no reason to do anything but what he asked.

It was strong, and she coughed just a little after it went down. But it left a warm, relaxed feeling in her body and mind, and when Merle took her into his arms and kissed her she didn't object. Soon they were laying on that blanket and they were overcome with the fever, the fever that only they could cure in each other.

They motored back into that farmhouse driveway after just after dark. Her Mama and Daddy were standing on the porch, looking both upset and relieved at the sight of them. Some of her hair had come loose from its pins, her dressed was a little askew and the man's pants and suit coat were covered in grass stains. Their appearance left no doubt of the shenanigans in which they'd engaged.

But before Daddy could speak a word of reprimand Merle Dixon spoke in a loud, self-assured voice, "I got me a good business with my brother over in a Smithton. I got a nice little bungalow. She says she's willin' an so I aim ta marry Miss Beth just as soon as we can get ta the courthouse. I'ma take her home ta be my wife. I ain't gonna ever hurt her or mess with no one else. Ya ain't gotta worry, she'll be cared for proper." Not quite the usual way to ask a Daddy for his daughter's hand, but that was the best Daddy and Mama got. They were caught more than a little speechless, Shawn and Maggie just looked at one another in disbelief, but Merle Dixon stood tall with a smile on his face and his shirttail hanging out.

In light of the fact that his girl had turned down every suitor in the county, and because it certainly appeared that she had now done something with Merle Dixon that a respectable young woman should not be doing until marriage, and then only on rare occasion, Daddy did not argue.

The wedding was held the very next Saturday. There was a quick service at her church, his brother stood with him and her sister stood with her, she wore her Mama's wedding dress and he wore his best suit. Then everyone went to the farm to celebrate the happy occasion, at least as far as the bride and groom were concerned it was a happy occasion. The ladies of the church had all prepared a covered dish and Mama had cooked a big ham. Merle and his brother each had a flask stashed in their inside coat pocket, just to make it seem like a real celebration.

As soon as was appropriate they said their goodbyes, but before he climbed in that fancy motor carriage her sister grabbed hold of his coat sleeve and warned, "Don't you dare tear Mama's dress ripping it from poor Beth, I plan to be wearing that dress myself real soon."

A booming laugh came from her little sister's new husband, "I'll be just as careful as I can."

* * *

They were both smiling and his new bride's cheeks were pinked up so pretty, as he carried her across that threshold and to their bedroom. Now what everyone thought had happened that Sunday by the lake, well the truth was it hadn't gone quite that far. But there was no doubt in the newlyweds minds it would happen this day.

He took his time with his sweet new wife, first taking the pins from that beautiful hair and combing it out with a brush. It was full, and curly and just running his fingers through it had caused his manhood to swell in response.

He kissed her deeply and she returned that feeling. He moved behind her with a smile and slowly and carefully unbuttoned her dress, stopping frequently to kiss her delicate neck and ears, and run his hands along her body.

Her breathing had quickened as had his own and the dress came off. He removed the delicate slip she wore and her breasts were revealed to him. And this time when he moved his hand to touch her there she made no objection, quite the contrary she was more than welcoming of his advances. When the moment was upon them where he would make her his forever, he whispered, "I love ya Sweetheart, gonna try an make this special for ya, like I know it's gonna be for me."

There was a little pain, but the pleasure she felt far exceeded it, and the newlyweds took each other to that special place where lovers' become one in bliss.

And so went the life of Merle and Beth. He would reluctantly leave each morning for work, and rush right back home to her at night. She spoiled him with deep love and affection and a warm and willing body.

Three months after their nuptials was when the young woman began to take ill each morning, and together they began to make preparations for a new addition to their family.

She worried he would find her unappealing as her body changed but he assured her with both words and deeds, she would never lose her appeal to him.

Her time came and right there in their bed they welcomed a fine and healthy baby boy, Merle, Jr.

It seemed most every night as they sat in the parlor on the sofa he would feign a yawn and stretch his arm behind her, resting it on the sofa back, poised just above her shoulders. He'd wait just a moment before moving it down around her, cupping a hand on her left shoulder and he'd asked, "Did ya feel that little jolt? Ya okay Miz Beth?" She'd say she was fine and he'd lean in to kiss her and she'd let him. Until he gently let the back of his fingers glide down the front of her dress and over her breast. She'd exclaim, "Mister Merle" and pretend to slap him hard on the cheek. He'd smile that big happy smile, pick her up and carry her right to that bed where so much love was made.

Life in the little bungalow was filled with much love, great joy and sweet contentment.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N I hope you had some fun with this one, because I did :) Now my sweet Athlete Girl, when she sends a prompt she doesn't just give a notion, she gets specific, and I did my best to comply with her request, "I'd love to see you write one of your historical fics about Merle taking Beth to the county fair, and introducing her to cotton candy and the like, then him convincing her to go into the Tunnel of Love - of course with him emerging with a bright red hand mark across his face, and them getting married shortly afterward." Well the county fair turned to the World's Fair and I was on my way. I'd very much appreciate you leaving a comment / review. Thanks so much! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo can be viewed on my tumblr at bethylmethbrick, please consider following me here and there. To read some great Merle and Beth fics, check out Athlete Girl's stories. I welcome your Bethyl, Meth and Brick prompts. As always, I love ya large, xo gneebee**


End file.
